Correspondence
by Lily of the Catacombs
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Nicolas de Lenfent and Lestat de Lioncourt, being from their mortal lives. Slash, or as much as you can get through letters.
1. From Nicolas: A Moment's Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I wish I did. Life would be grand, but hey, what can ya do? **

**Basic info: this story is based on letters between are favorite boys, starting from the time they are both mortal, and of course, the story line is a bit skewed...but, It's pretty straight forward, so sit back and enjoy committing the felony of reading the mail of others. Haha!**

_Lestat,_

_Strange. I found myself thinking about you this morning. I'd a dream about the Witches Place, of you screaming in fright. Ah, the good old days. I'm sure you don't remember me very well. I was the boy with the curly brown hair, always going on about music. Well, I've made it to Paris to study. I've a real talent for the violin, and Mozart himself is teaching me. It's wonderful, although I'm a bit down on my luck. My father doesn't know I've sold my books to get the violin. I can imagine his fury when he does learn of it._

_How have you been? I'm sure you're well, in your father's estate. Is you mother any better? I've heard about her illness. Tell her I send my regards and wish her well. _

_I've really run out of things to say at the moment. I'm sure once I've sent this, all my thoughts will come flooding back to me. Isn't that the way it always is? I hope I hear from you,_

_Sincerly,_

_Nicolas de Lenfent_


	2. From Lestat: A Lament

**Disclaimer: Still the same. In light of having to type this a million times, you know the drill, so no more shall it be seen!**

_Nicolas,_

_Don't worry, I remember you. You never _could_ do anything with the unruly hair of your's. It had to be _that_ horrid place that reminded you of me, didn't it? I'm actually quite glad to hear from you. I'm delighted to know of your success in Paris. Maybe I can visit you one day._

_How am I? Wretched could sum it up in a word. I've no friends in this house aside from Mother, and she is very ill, so no help in my defense. Father is being cruel as always, and my brothers as well. I've done everything they ask, and yet I get no thanks, no praise. He regrets me, and it's obvious. _

_I want to study and be an actor Nicolas, not some eternal child locked away in his room until he's needed to play slave. I want to escape, but I can't just leave Mother. She needs me, and I her. I don't know what I'll do, now or then. I'm sorry to lay all this at your feet. This was supposed to be a joyful reunion of friends. _

_I wish you well Nicolas,_

_Lestat de Lioncourt_


	3. From Nicolas: A Bad Turn

_Lestat,_

_That's horrible to hear. I'm afraid I've horrible news myself. Note the postmark; I'm home again. My father found out what I had done. About the violin. He threatend to break my hands if I touched it again. To make certain I didn't, wouldn't, he smashed it upon the floor. I wept for that instrument. I miss it. _

_The wolves are worse than ever to add to this little pot we seem to find ourselves in. Sadly, I cannot speak to you for long. I'm being serverly punished for my 'unnatural love affair'. Perhaps we can spend some time together? I would love to see you again. _

_Nicolas de Lenfent_

_P.S. One day you'll be rid of your father, his house, and his oppression. You just have to hold on until then._


	4. From Lestat: Strange Things

_Nicolas, _

_Your words really impress me. You should be a poet. I'm deeply sorry for how long it's taken me to respond to your last letter. I've been out hunting. My dogs came with me. It was a dreadful thing, this hunt. Not for the carnage, but for what it kindled in me. I've not told another soul, but I feel I can trust you._

_I went out alone, with my dogs. It was late into the hunt when they came, huge beasts, snarling and licking their lips. It was the eyes that frightend me most. I lost two dogs, but I killed seven of the beasts. I was cut, and bleeding, and I felt so strange. I wanted more. I craved the fight, the bloodshedding. I think it was that which frightend me most of all. I came home and just collapsed. Mother cared for me, and I've been out for days until now. _

_Once again, I am thankless. In fact, I was scolded - scolded! - for what I'd done. _

_I'm still ill I'm afraid. I don't know when I'd be able to leave and see you. Maybe when the snows melt, I'll be able to get around, have some fun. Ha. As if it were likely to happen so easily. _

_Until I see you, or hear from you,_

_Lestat de Lioncourt_


	5. From Nicolas: A Visit

_Lestat,_

_As it turns out, I shall be visiting you this evening. I'm very glad to have the chance to see you. Maybe I can bring a smile to your face with what I have to offer. Until then,_

_Nicolas._

A knock on Lestat's door. He placed the letter - note - on his bed and proceeded downstairs. His mother had said someone would be visiting today. He looked horrible, still suffering from his illness. His clothes were filthy, and he was generally unkempt. What could Nicolas have to offer him? They weren't really friends, more like..aquaintances. He didn't really recall his face, or his manner. Nicolas must have a very good memory to remember him.

A gorgeous boy stood in the foyer. His dark curls were neatly tied back, and he was resplendant in red and gold. He carried a box in his arms. He smiled at Lestat. Breath taking. And here Lestat was, a ragamuffin in the presence of such beauty. He remembered the boy now.

Nicolas moved forward, presenting the box with a bow. "For slaying the wolves, we extend our gratitude." Even his voice was beautiful. Lestat was dumbfounded. He wordlessly opened the box, touching the fur-lined cloak and boots. "Thank you," meakly, was all he could manage. Nicolas smiled at him, and left. Lestat stared after him.


	6. From Lestat: Reunion

_Nicolas,_

_I'm sorry for my appearence the other day. I wasn't expecting anyone, and but the time I read your note, it was, well, too late. You, however, looked amazing. I remember you completely now. You, and that gorgeous curling hair of yours. I was wretched! _

_Thank you so much for the gifts. They did make me grin, but only after you'd left and I reminded myself I wasn't asleep and regained my mental state. We will have to meet and talk one day. It's very good to hear the sound of your voice. I hope we become good friends again._

_Lestat_


	7. From Nicolas: Until Tonight

_Lestat_

_I'll be playing at an inn this evening. I've gotten another violin, and I'm burning to play again. All the information you need is being sent in a separate letter; if I'm caught, then at least my father won't know where to find me. If he does find out, I'll at least be able to play one last time. I've no doubt he'll make good on his promise to break my hands. _

_We'll have plenty of time to chat over supper. I'll reserve a table for us. _

_Until tonight_

_Nicolas_

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: Alright. I'm issuing ultimatums now. I've got several chapters lined up for update, but you won't see a scrap unless I get reviews. I have lurkers, and I know it. So, five reviews, and I'll update. Until then.


	8. From Lestat: Enthralled

_Nicholas,_

_I'll be there. I think I shall enjoy this chance at interesting, intelligent conversation. And I won't look like a drowned rat this time._

_Lestat  
_

Lestat walked into the inn, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit atmosphere. Nicolas stood on the stage, swaying with his music. His hair was a glowing halo around his pale face, eyes closed, and a look of pure passion on his lips. Lestat felt as if he were sinking into the ground. The gorgeous violinist stood upright, his sway halted. He opened his eyes, and found Lestat's. Nicolas took his bow and stepped down. He placed the instrument safely in it's case, then motioned to a table.

Wine flowed freely between them, the conversation taking so many twists and turns a serpent would be jealous. Awakening after awaking struck them both, and Lestat was lost to the violinist across from him. Nicolas seemed unaware of Lestat's fixation with his mouth. He watched it, every smile, every frown. After an eternity, Nicolas rose. "I must be getting back. My father will be missing me by now, and if I'm any later my lie will not be believed. We should meet again Lestat. Next week? Same place, same time. Now, come a little earlier, so you can hear me play. You only caught the tail end I'm afraid." He smiled and left.

Lestat was still staring at the vacant seat across from him five minutes later. He blinked, then rose and left.

_Nicki,_

_You were truely wonderful last night. I look forward to enjoying such an evening again. You should return to Paris one day, play on a real stage. I can see it now, you illuminated by those lights. You'd hold all of France captive with your violin! _

_Lestat_

_(How do you make the break lines? I cant seem to get it to work. As usual, 5 reviews.)_


	9. From Nicolas: Don't Be Late

**Author's Note: Look!! Pity updates! yay!**

_Lestat,_

_Not tonight. In a week. My father will grow suspicious if I dissappear too often. I shall let you know when you can see my perform again. And this time, do not be late._

_Nicolas_


	10. From Lestat: Until Then

Lestat sat at his desk, writing in a small bound book.

"There is something about Nicolas that I can't quite put my finger on. Something lovely, enthralling, and ... I don't know. A deep passion. His violin is brilliant. I love the way he makes it scream, cry...It's inhuman. NO! It's perfectly human. A living thing. Gorgeous. Like him."

Nicki's letter came. Lestat tore out a page of book.

_Nicki,_

_Alright then, I shall wait. And I promise I'll be on time, even if I have to stand outside the inn and wait for you. If I am late, I still hope we can continue with the conversation we had. I love having someone to talk to. It's such a relief. _

_Lestat_


	11. From Nicholas: Selfishness

_Lestat,_

_Tonight. Meet me at the inn. The same as before. I've something important to discuss with you. Remember not to be late._

_Nicolas_

Nicolas watched Lestat enter, one of the first to populate the small common room. He grinned inwardly. Lestat's passion for how he played was refreshing. Nicolas loved having raving fans of his art, although he created it from himself. "Selfish bastard I am, teasing these people with my music. I'm a siren." He smiled more at that thought. He brought the violin to rest on his shoulder and dragged the bow across it. He launched into the piece, catching every eye. Lestat's particularly. Oh tonight he'd get a surprise.

Nicolas was dying to leave for Paris. And he wanted Lestat to join him.


	12. Escape

Nicolas ended his lovely concert within the hour, but Lestat was dying to hear more. His childhood friend smiled as he dismounted the stage and made his way to the table. "Once again you've managed to capture me with that lovely music of your's Nicki," Lestat smile, pushing the bottle of wine he'd purchased across the table. Nicolas took it, filling his glass.

"Thank you. I always feel alive when I play, truely alive. It's a magic all of it own, beautiful, seductive. I never want to stop."

"Then don't stop. You can choose for yourself."

"One little problem; my father. It's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going off to Paris."

"Paris? When?" He looked at his friend in shock.

"As soon as I can, tonight possibly."  
"What are you going to do in Paris?" Lestat stared at him in confusion. Why hadn't he thought of going to Paris?

"Play the violin of course! I'll live on the streets if I must, as long as I can play."

"What if you get your throat slit?"

"Then I die happily. Lestat, as long as I can play the violin, nothing else matters. I love it, more than anything. I've never known what living was until I picked it up and ran the bow across it's strings. You couldn't possibly understand the longing I have for it." Nicolas placed a hand lovingly on the violin's case. Lestat watched that simple gesture, envying the violin. He wished it were him.

"I think I could imagine," was all he replied. "I should leave you to your plans then. I hope you'll still write, if you can find any paper." He gave a wry laugh, getting up from his chair.

Nicolas leapt up after him. "No no, don't leave. I want you to come with me."

"To where?"

"To Paris! Have you forgotten so quickly? I want you to come with me. We can both escape. You can act, I can play; we'll be our own troupe! Just the two of us." Nicki smiled, bracing Lestat's shoulders. "Say you'll come."

Lestat merely stared at him. There was not a single coherent thought in his mind, and yet,

"Yes. I'll go with you. We'll run off together, just the two of us."

Nicolas's smile widend as he threw his arms around his friend. "It'll be wonderful! I'll meet you in an hour." He kissed Lestat full on the lips before rushing out the door. Lestat felt like he was caught in a whirlwind and nearly crashed into his chair. He slight chuckle escaped him as he steadied himself, taking the violin case Nicki had forgotten on his own chair.

One hour, and life would change forever.


End file.
